


Aspiration

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I am here to make you sad, This one's pretty grim, unpleasant dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: Undine is having a bad night.
Kudos: 11





	Aspiration

Undine Wells awoke, as she had for every night for the past two years, with a start, in a cold sweat, and short of breath. Her throat was raw, but she hadn't been screaming- her parents would notice that sort of thing at four in the morning, every night, like clockwork. Spluttering slightly, she sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm her rising adrenaline.

When she tries, she thinks that before, she dreamed of other things. Of happy times, of sad memories, of nonsense, of _anything_ else.

But now, Undine Wells only dreams of drowning.

Gradually, reluctantly, she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
